


Distraction

by DioBrandosMom



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other, beelzebub keeps 👀 distracting Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioBrandosMom/pseuds/DioBrandosMom
Summary: Fanart: WOOOWOOOOWOOOWOOOWOWOEIEIEIEIEOOEOWOE REALLY LIKED WORKING ON THIS ONE!!! This ship gives me strength. ur boy Gabriel just trying to do his mf JOB and Beelzebub likes to ruin that for him.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBiblio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBiblio/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/PWHwCrT)


End file.
